


Kou Can't Sleep

by theedgeofcreativity



Series: Free! In Polyamory [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory AU, Sleep Trouble, fem!Nagisa, fem!Nitori, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofcreativity/pseuds/theedgeofcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day, Kou and her partners are all happy and happily get along with one another.</p>
<p>When the time comes for Kou to sleep, it's another story entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kou Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the suggestions and comments! I will definitely take these into my long list of ideas for this series! Also, I needed to post this one, cause my girl Kou is not existent in Free! fan fics.

 

Kou couldn't catch a break. She loved her partners absolutely to death, and every one of them provided something completely different to her.

However, when it came to sleeping, they all, indeed, brought something completely different. And all of it wasn't pleasing to Kou.

When the time came for Kou to finally go to sleep after a long day on the force, she'd choose one of her partners and head to bed. This task should be easy for her, just chose someone and go to sleep.

But it was not. It never was.

Let one say that Kou chose to sleep with Ai. The girl was small, and loved to cuddle whilst sleeping, which was not a problem with Kou, who loved cuddling herself.

But, Ai was a notorious bed hog. Kou could fall asleep with the girl wrapped around her own body, and wake up halfway through the night on the floor with a major crick in her neck from laying in a awkward position. And trying to get back on the bed would end up in being punched in the nose, as she had been many times before.

Eventually, Kou would go and sleep downstairs on one of the couches, and get a sad text from Ai halfway through the day, apologizing for what she had done, usually punctuated with a crying emoji.

Then, there was Nagisa. Kou and Nagisa were partners in crime during the day, but at night, neither of them could stand each other.

"Kou, damn it, how much of the blanket do you need?"

"I have legitamately none of it Nagisa, you're the one with all of the fucking sheets!"

"Could you move your hair? It's in my mouth and I don't want to wake up looking like I just gave Rin an all night blow job session."

"Disgusting Nagisa."

"Hey, I could have said I was between your legs, couldn't I?"

"You know I get waxed!"

"That doesn't always work, now does it?"

And like that, Kou was back on the couch.

Nagisa would greet her in the morning with a kiss and coffee, and they'd act as though the snarky night before hadn't happened.

On rare occasions would Kou share a bed with her brother. Sure, they done it growing up as children, and a few times as teenagers when they were sick. But, as adults, it wasn't a regular occurrence.

Kou loved Makoto to death; he was her first kiss, and her first time, and almost all the firsts she's had since. But, when he slept, Kou felt like she was caught under an elephant.

They start off normally; laying on their sides, Kou curled into Makoto's side, their lips a breath away. It was intimate and close, as they were in every day life. But, during the night, Kou would wake up underneath Makoto's build, pounding on his chest to be let out.

Back to the couch.

Rei was very picky with how he slept. The sheets were perfect, the pillows were 23.5 degrees away from one another, the room was exactly 23 degrees C. Honest? Kou was scared to sleep with Rei, because she was scared she'd ruin something.

And she was on the couch again.

Haru slept like a rock. He didn't move at all, just stayed in one place, not making any noise or anything to give away to Kou that he was alive. When she slept with Haru, she was up, being paranoid that he wasn't alive. Therefore, she would recieve no sleep on nights she slept with him.

Couch.

Most nights, that's where she was, while the others slept peacefully with one another upstairs. Kou would curl up on the couch, with a thin throw blanket, usually with the TV turned on. It wasn't ideal, but she at least slept that way.

Sousuke worked late hours more often then not, and would come home to find the TV playing a show that Kou adored as a child, with his red haired girlfriend curled up on the couch, usually still awake. He'd walk up behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently, making her lean into the touch.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on top of her head.

"More like I can't sleep with any of them." She remarked. He chuckled lightly and continued rubbing her shoulders, the feeling making her moan slightly. Her eyes closed and she rested her head on the back of the couch. "But you're here now."

"I am," He agreed, releasing her. She turned around and sat up on her knees, meeting his mouth with her own. When she pulled away, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up into the air, her legs wrapping around his waist. "And what're we going to do about that?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek, moving down towards his jawline, and neck. He groaned a bit, starting towards the staircase.

"The fourth bedroom?"

"Empty." She murmured against his skin. She kissed near his shoulder, feeling him shudder. He pushed open the door to the bedroom and carried her to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

lI'm so glad you're here." She said. He smiled and kissed her once more, running his hands through her hair which she'd left out of the ponytail finally.

Sleeping with her partners wasn't fun for Kou to handle, but when she slept with Sousuke, things were better. They'd have sex normally, then fall asleep, with Sousuke on his back and Kou on his chest. She'd wake up completely refreshed, and able to handle her day.

As she poured her coffee the next morning, she got a text from her boss, saying that she had too much vacation time, and told her to take the day off.

"Well, Nagisa, looks like I'm hanging around here today." Kou said, leaning against the counter.

"Really? Well then, can I make up for last night? I feel awful."

Kou loved her partners, and she loved that Nagisa wanted to make up for kicking her out of bed.

But she wouldn't get any sleep that night.


End file.
